Beelzebub
|mark location = Forehead |occupation = Prince Mage}} Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ Beruzebubu) is known was the fourth Prince of Hell. He is considered as dark angel whom forced humans to starve so he may eat. In reality, Beelzebub is a quiet man whom loves to cook and for others to enjoy his cooking. Appearance In the older days, Beelzebub had the appearance of a dark angel. He sprouted dark blue-feathered wings. He dons silver arm that covers most of his body with silver boots that have spikes on the toes. He wears a brown pelt around his waist and two brown belts on each thigh. He bores a blue mast that covers from his nose and exposes the back of his head and his red eyes. He appears to have blonde hair and three black dreadlocks fall on either side of his face. In the modern era, Beelzebub is a handsome young adult man with green hair that covers his beady red eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with a ruffled dark t-shirt with the insignia of the Seven Princes. He also dons dark pants, but no shoes. The symbol of Gluttony is on his forehead and the symbol of the Seven Princes is in-between his shoulder blades. Personality It was said Beelzebub forced humans into famine in order for him to continuously eat. He cared little for the rapid depletion of resources as long as he got to eat. In the modern era, Beelzebub says little unless directed to Belphegor. He grows disinterested easily from his battle with Igneel and Mary Jane. Contrary to belief, he dislikes to fight unless necessary. He is blunt about everything, commenting on Mary Jane’s weight. He is a master chef. After beating both Igneel and Mary Jane, he easily agrees to give up his ways as long as he is close to Belphegor and has a professional kitchen and can open his own restaurant. History Beelzebub was born from Doa Gelap’s Black Arts, making him a Prince of Hell. He was gifted with the sin of gluttony at birth and was told to create demons and spread his sin around the world. However, once Doa Gelap was put into a sleep, Beelzebub fled to another dimension along with his brothers and began recollecting magic. Magic and Abilities Black Arts: The Black Arts are forms of Magic that have the capacity to manipulate life. Asmodeus was born from the Black Arts, making him a highly skilled user. * Sin Black Magic: User can sense and manipulate the sins and vices of themselves and others, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise chancing envy, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. The user can as well detect where the sin is in a person as well. ** Sin Black Magic: Gluttony: User can sense and manipulate the appetite, gluttony and hunger of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. *** Infinity Stomach: The victim can eat/digest any form of matter regardless of size or shape, but with the price of being obese. They are also capable of storing matter within their bodies and spitting it back out when the moment calls for it. *** Food Vision: Once casted, the victim’s reality will change and everything will appear to be whatever food the user decides. **** Meat Vision: The victim will see everything as meat and have the desire to eat it all. **** Dessert Vision: The victim will see everything as a dessert and have the desire to eat it all. *** Edible Transformation: Beelzebub can transform matter, objects and living begins into food or candy. *** Food Armor: Beelzebub can make any food into armor. **** Meat: Beelzebub is covered in armor made of raw or cooked meat. **** Ramen Noodle: Beelzebub is wrapped in ramen noodles that form into armor around him. **** Bread: Baked bread is placed on Beelzebub in the shape of armor and he uses a croissant as a sword. **** Pizza: Beelzebub wears pepperoni pizza as his edible armor. **** Burger and Fries: Beelzebub comes out in a Burger sumo-wrestle suit with fries as his weapons. *** Hungry Hippos: Beelzebub generates candy hippos that try to eat the victim. *** Appetite: Beelzebub casts the spell on himself. He turns into the favorite food the victim craves and feeds off their hunger. Master Chef: Befitting of his sin, Beelzebub has mastered all types of cooking recipes and enjoys making his own recipes. Equipment Golden Trumpet: this trumpet when played alongside the six others has the power to resurrect Doa Gelap. Appearance in Other Stories Specials Bon Voyage! Visit to the Kitchen? Beelzebub leads Mary Jane and Igneel to his dimension where he is the head chef of top restaurant. Beelzebub helps the two settle their disputes and teaches them about the kitchen. He is indifferent when the rest of his brothers come to the restaurant for food, but takes a liking to Luna Dragneel. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Black Arts Category:Gluttony